


Sorry

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluffy with a bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Link is not happy and Rhett is sorry.You know that they are going to talk about that.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> After the noodle near kiss, just all talking. Couple of naughty words. That's it.

‘Sorry’

'Sorry for what?’

'C'mon Link - don’t be like that’

'Like what? You obviously weren’t committed, you bailed, but then you blamed me? Why would I be 'like that’, you tell me, Rhett’

'You know we couldn’t…’

'We? Oh no no no. No 'we’ - You don’t get to say that, man. I could’ve, *I* could’ve. You couldn’t. YOU; You couldn’t or wouldn’t or …’

'Don’t do that, don’t say that. Could have. Should have, maybe. But….’

'You didn’t.’

'No.’

'So there you are then. Like I said Rhett; sorry for what?’

’ You want to go there? Ok. Sorry I wasn’t braver. Sorry I couldn’t give in. Sorry I didn’t get to kiss you. Sorry I’ve fucked it up. Sorry I’m a piss-ass coward. Sorry…’

'Did you want to? Did you want to kiss me?’

'Of course. Did and do…. The last time we were so young. So scared. Hell was calling us, Link and we couldn’t shake off that fear, that terrible …’

'You think Hell is still calling you, Rhett?’

'No. Yes. Maybe.’

'Oh, Rhett…’

'I know. But this time, this time I want to be able to sit and talk about it, to have time, take time. Not rush for fear of being caught, not throw it away as a joke or a mistake. We need to be present, to understand, take our time and just be us. Not be 'RHETT AND LINK’, just be Rhett and Link. Do you understand, man?’

'Yeah. Yeah. I just wanted to so much, it seemed the right time, easy, but… you’re right. I wanted an out, I guess. Rhett, we’ve come so far together recently, but… I’m sorry. You’re right. We’ve too much history to be flip about it. Wanna talk about it now, sort it out? I hear there is a very comfortable and discreet loft free if you are?’

'Can I bring a friend?’

'What??’

'Relax, Neal. A bottle of red, there’s a good one over there I seem to recall.’

'Yeah, wine would be good. Good.’

'You grab the glasses, I’ll let them know we’re in a meeting and see you up there, ok Link?’

'Yeah. I’ll take the bottle up, too’

'Don’t start without me, now…’

'Would never do that, Rhett. Waited so long, few more minutes won’t hurt now…’


End file.
